When In Oklahoma
by HannIsNotOnFire
Summary: Casefic - The team are on a case and the unsub kidnaps 2 of the members. Will the rest of the team get to them before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**So People, this is my first fanfiction and first case fiction so I hope you all like it :) **

Reid quickly ran pass Garcia. "Sorry Garcia, but I'm really late!" he said apologetically.

"It's not like my Junior G-man to be late." She said curiously.

Reid walked into the conference room. "Sorry I'm late, sort of woke up late." He said with a nervous laugh while out of breath.

"Ok then we can get started." Hotch said and then looked at JJ.

"Right, 6 bodies have been found in state parks in Oklahoma, these 2 was found in Greenleaf state park Lee Pencil and Anna Lomas, these 2 were found in Snowdale state park John Johnsons and Chelsea Tooland, while these were found in Great Plains state park Larry Taylor and Michelle Denim. All in which are couples who have been out hiking there, plus the women all have blonde hair and the men have brown hair." JJ explained while she was showing everyone the pictures.

"Is there any other link between them?" Prentiss questioned.

"Well the Oklahoma police department there said that they all received a leaflet about the place before they went."

"Ok everyone meet at the jet in 15 minutes." Hotch ordered

Spencer looked at the floor of the jet.

"What's up Spence?" JJ asked startling Spencer

"Oh, Hey, JJ, Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" he asked still looking at the floor

"Spence, you know that if there is anything wrong, you can tell me."

"I know I-it's j-just that..."

"What?"

"Well, I just don't think this is a good day for me and I thing this case is going to end up badly."

"Spence, just because you woke up late, doesn't mean the rest of the day will end up being a bad day."

"Yeah well JJ you didn't get waken up by your neighbour's dog about 5 times in the night and then this morning got chased by a fierce Rottweiler to work did you?"

"Oh right, sorry I didn't know. Are you ok now though?"

"Yeah, well let's just say I'm glad I didn't get bitten."

JJ and Spencer laughed and then sighed looking out of the jet window.

"Ok everyone listen up. Prentiss and Morgan go to the last crime scene, JJ and Reid speak with the parents of Michelle and Larry, while I and Rossi will go to the first two crime scenes." Hotch said to the team.

"It's not like Pretty Boy to be late this morning was it?" Morgan said to Prentiss.

"No it's not, but there must be a better reason than 'I woke up late'. Anyways on with the case, look there are some foot prints over here." Prentiss spoke as she walked over near a bush.

"Yeah and they all lead up to that shed over there," Morgan walked over to a police officer "Has anyone looked in that shed over there?" Morgan questioned after he pointed to the shed. The officers shook their heads. Morgan and Prentiss jogged over to the shed with their guns down. Morgan slowly opened the door.

"FBI!" Morgan shone his flashlight around the place. "Clear. Wait what's this over here. Looks like a License plate. I will get Garcia to run names on it." Morgan rang Garcia. "Hey Baby Girl, Can you run a plate for us please."

"Yeah sure sugar, hit me."

"Larry, Taylor, 3, 9, 4"

"Funny you say that because that's the guy's name, Larry Taylor."

"Thanks momma" Morgan shuts his cell phone lid down.

"Larry Taylor" Morgan stated to Emily

"He was one of the body's that were found here, alongside Michelle Denim. So they all went to the State parks in vehicles and then walked around and when the unsub found them, he would kill them."

"That's true but in broad daylight?"

"Must be, I will call Hotch and tell him that we have found the plate."

Emily got her phone out and dialled Hotch's number; she then put the phone to her ear.

"The reception has gone. I will try again when we get reception."

"Hey JJ, a-about b-before..." Reid stuttered.

"Spence, its ok I know how you feel, getting lack of sleep, I know it makes you feel frustrated, I've got Henry who likes to wake up in the night for a feed." JJ chuckled.

"Oh right, yeah you're right, I shouldn't let it get to me."

JJ knocked on the Denim's door. Mrs Denim opened the door.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She said sounding worried.

"Hi Mrs Denim, my name's Jennifer Jareau, and this is Spencer Reid, we are with the FBI." JJ said.

"FBI? What brings you here?" Mrs Denim said sounding even more worried from before.

"I'm sorry ma'am but haven't you been told about your daughter's death 2 days ago?" JJ questioned.

"W-what d-do you mean? Little Michelle? W-what h-happened to her?"

"Is it ok if we come in please?"

"Y-yes, I will get my husband. Peter come here, the FBI is here!"

"What brings you here?" Mr Denim questioned the two agents.

"Its about your daughter Michelle, she died on Tuesday afternoon." JJ said to the two worried parents.

"Oh my gosh, are you sure it's her? I mean she was fine Tuesday morning before she went for a hike with Larry. Was it Larry, that son of a..." Mr Denim said before he was interrupted by Reid.

"Larry died as well, it wasn't just Michelle." Reid reassured.

"Do you know what has happened to them?" Mrs Denim asked.

JJ's phone rang. "Saved by the bell" she thought.

"JJ, we have found out what might have caused this, Garcia has looked through all of their phones and noticed that they all got a call from the same person and she ran through what they all said and the person said to them about operation 'loose weight'. Garcia ran a check out through everyone's card details and noticed they all went to the same gym which is Southern Athletic club." Hotch explained at the other end of the call.

"Ok, do you want me and Reid to go and check it out?" JJ asked

"Yes and make sure you have got everything you know from the parents as well."

"Oh Hotch, one more thing, how did they die?"

"I thought you already knew that?"

"Well... yeah... but..."

"It was strange because the hospital said it was from some sort of drugs, because there was powder at the ends of their noses."

"Oh ok, thanks." JJ ended the conversation and then turned to Mr and Mrs Denim.

"Your daughter died from some sort of drugs that she has sniffed."

"Are you sure, she was never into drugs, I mean she never smelt of it, you know." Mrs Denim said getting nervous.

"I'm sorry but we need to go. I'm sorry about your daughter." JJ said.

JJ and Spencer left

"Was that Hotch on the phone?" Spencer asked

"Yeah we need to go to a gym that they all went to before they died, and we need to drive there." JJ explained.

"Ok then." Reid and JJ went to the SUV and drove to the gym.

When they arrived at the gym they got out and walked to the front door, they walked in and then walked straight to reception.

"FBI, can we see your camera footage please." JJ said showing the receptionist her badge.

"Why?" the guy questioned.

"Because we are on a case and all of the victims came here before they died." JJ said.

The guy showed them to a room where the security footage was. Reid and JJ walked in while the guy closed the door shut and then locked the door.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked. But there was no answer...

. . .

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you all liked the first chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R**

"What are you doing, I will call the police if you don't open that door!" JJ shouted as she ran up to the receptionist.

The receptionist stopped JJ by holding her by her arms. He then lifted her up while she tried to wriggle free.

"You are not going to call the police. You are going to listen to me." The receptionist said with a calm voice.

"Ok I will, if you put me down first." JJ said whilst struggling.

The receptionist putted her down. "Drop your weapons on the floor, kick them to me and then stand against the wall." He ordered.

JJ and Reid did as they were told and then stood against the wall. The receptionist came over to them and then did a body search. When I found their phones he took them out of their pockets and then chucked them on to the floor in a direction near the door, whilst not looking where it was going.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." He ordered while he walked over to a desk which had 2 handcuffs in the draw. The receptionist took them out and then grabbed Reid's messenger bag and put the handcuffs into the bag. He then turned to Reid and JJ who both looked worried in what the receptionist was going to do to them. The receptionist walked over and picked up the guns and then put them in the messenger bag.

. . .

"I wonder how JJ and Reid are doing." Asked Hotch to Rossi.

"I will ring Reid." Rossi said as he reached into his pocket to get his cell phone out. He dialled Reid's number.

"No answer, it just kept ringing. I will try JJ." Rossi said whilst he rang JJ. "Still no answer"

"I'll call Morgan to see if he is answering." Hotch called Morgan.

"Yeah Hotch?" Morgan asked when he answered his phone.

"How's it going?"

"Okay, why do you ask?"

"Reid and JJ aren't answering their phones."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No."  
>"Hey I will go to the gym if you want me to." Emily said<p>

"Ok Emily, be safe though, just in case something happens." Hotch said.

"I will."

The phone call ended.

Emily walked to the gym. When she arrived she noticed a black SUV speed off. It looked just like the one Reid and JJ were driving. She got her phone out quickly and dialled Hotch's number.

"Hotch, I just saw the SUV that JJ and Reid were in!" Emily shouted quickly out of breath.

"Ok where are you?" Hotch asked calmly.

"I'm outside the gym."

"Did you get a look of the driver?"

"No I only noticed the car when I got here."

"Ok go inside and check if they are in there if they are not come out and then come back."

"Ok then."

The phone call ends. Emily walks inside. She looks around and then notices JJ and Reid's badges on the floor. She picks them up and walks outside to call Hotch.

"Hotch, I've found their badges." Emily said

"Ok come back to the station and we will talk about what we will do." Hotch said just before the call ended.

. . .

Emily walked into the station and then walked into the conference room. She got the badges out and then passed them to Hotch.

"What are we going to do now if we are 2 people short, especially when we have to find them before it is too late?" Emily questioned.

"Did you find their phones?" Hotch asked.

"No I didn't, the person must have took their phones with them."

"Ok, me and Dave will go to the gym and see if we can look at the CCTV cameras."

"Ok what should I and Morgan do?"

"You two go over the profile again, because this person could possibly work at the gym and then took JJ and Reid. Ring Garcia and get her to send you the employee list." Hotch said just before him and Rossi left the station.

Morgan rang Garcia. "Hey baby girl, could you get me the employee list for the Southern Athletic club please?"

"Sure thing sugar, Is it true what they said about JJ and Reid?"

"What that they have been taken by the unsub?"

"Yeah, I feel sorry for them, you better bring back my baby's!"

"Ok. Have you got the list?"

"Yes and I will send it to your PDA."

"Thanks baby girl." Morgan said as he ended the call and then looked at Emily. "Let's go over this then."

. . .

"I wish I was never late this morning." Reid said to JJ.

"Spence this isn't your fault." JJ said trying to calm the young genius.

"It was JJ. Because last night I was out and about outside and I walked upon a gang, which I didn't mean to do. They pulled me to one side, and, and, started hitting me. They stopped after 5 minutes because they got bored. This morning I woke up in pain and just sat on my bed and tried not to think of last night, when I stopped I noticed the time and had to run to work." Reid explained.

"Oh Spence, why didn't you tell anyone this morning?"

"I didn't want to bother anybody." He said staring at the floor of the SUV.

"You don't bother anyone, what made you think that?"

"I don't know it's just that we had a case so I didn't want to say anything."

"Ok, but next time if anything happens like this tell me ok?"

"Ok then."

The car stopped. The driver got out of his seat and went to open the back door. "Out. Now!" he shouted to them whilst pulling Reid out.

They all walked over to a different van. The unsub opened the driver seat and pushed Reid into it and then slammed the door. The unsub then opened the back door and pushed JJ into it and then slammed that door. He walked round and then got into the passenger seat. He got a gun out and pointed it and Reid's leg. "Drive."

"Where?" Reid questioned.

"Anywhere just drive."

. . .

**Hey guys I hope you like the 2****nd**** chapter :) and sorry I uploaded late I got stuck on what to write. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys sorry about Reid in this chapter, I have now changed it and made sure that most of the mistakes are better. I write these chapters as if they are a script sorry I'm sort of used to it.**

Reid drove for a full half hour. He didn't even know where he was. He drove past a couple of speed cameras hoping it would take the picture, but nothing because he wasn't speeding. He thought to himself quietly "I wonder if I go over the speed limit, the camera will catch me." He looked at the unsub; he did nothing just kept looking forward. He then looked into the rear view mirror to look at JJ; she was looking out of the window. Reid looked to check if her seatbelt was on, it wasn't on. "Can you please put your seat belts on?" He said still looking at the rear view mirror.

"No talking!" the unsub shouted.

"Sorry it's just for safety." Reid replied.

JJ fastened her seat belt into the buckle. Reid noticed a speed camera sign and then suddenly noticed the speed camera on the left coming up. Reid knew what the speed limit was around that area, it was 30. He noticed he was doing 25. He then pressed his foot down harder on the pedal. He was now doing 50. He felt really bad for what he was doing, but it was to save his and his friend's life.

"What are you doing?" the unsub asked loudly.

Reid didn't answer. They drove past the camera just as it flashed its lens.

"You idiot, now we have to change cars again!" the unsub shouted furiously. "Pull over, now!"

Reid pulled over and the unsub got everyone out of the car and putted handcuffs on them both so that they couldn't fight him. JJ tried to run away put the unsub caught her. The unsub then held both of them and pushed them along a field.

. . .

Garcia looked at her computer screen feeling helpless. She then clicked onto a link to look at speed cameras to see if she would have luck finding Reid and JJ. She clicked on a new picture that has just been taken 10 minutes ago. She saw who the driver was, it was Reid. She quickly dialled Hotch's number.

"Hotchner." He said as he answered the phone.

"I've found Reid and JJ. I came upon a speed camera and Reid was driving." Garcia said quickly.

"Ok Garcia, where were they and when was it taken?"

"They were at Southeast of 15th street, Oklahoma City and about 10 minutes ago."

"Thanks Garcia, could you tell Derek and Emily to go because I and Dave haven't finished here yet."

"Sure thing" Garcia said just before she ended the call.

Garcia phoned Derek.

"Hey momma" He answered

"Hey Derek..."

"Oh are we just on first name basis now?"

"No, it's just..."

"What's wrong has someone upset you?"

"Derek no, it's..."

"If Kevin is being horrible to you I..."

"Derek Morgan, will you just listen to me?" Garcia shouted getting really frustrated. "I have found where Reid and JJ are and I rang Hotch and he said that you and Emily should go to the scene."

"Ok how did you find them?"

"I saw Reid on a speed camera at Southeast of 15th street, Oklahoma City."

"Ok I and Emily will go there now. Listen about just then, is Kevin being a pain?"

"No, you are." Garcia said as the phone call ended.

. . .

Reid and JJ kept walking across the field. It felt like they were walking for days. "Do we have to go any further?" Reid asked tirelessly.

"We are nearly there now so stop moaning." The unsub said.

They stopped when they approached a silver van.

"Now both of you get in the back." The unsub said calmly.

Reid and JJ did as they were told just in case the unsub did something bad. The unsub took the handcuffs of them and then they got into the van. The unsub opened the doors to the van. The unsub drove for what seemed like a whole day. They came to a sudden halt.

"Stay here I need to do something a minute." The unsub hissed as he got out of the van.

"JJ, what do you think is going to happen to us?" Reid asked

"Nothing I hope, but Spence try not to worry too much, just in case you have a panic attack or something like that."

"I will try not to."

"I wish there was a way to get to our cell phones so we can phone Hotch to come and find us."

"I know but there isn't because the doors are closed."

JJ's phone started to ring in the messenger bag.

"I wonder who that is." JJ said.

The unsub opened the doors.

"These are the people I was talking about." The unsub said to a man stood next to him.

"What and you are going to kill them just like the rest?" the man said

"Yeah, you know experiment for other killings."

"Oh right ok then."

The unsub closed the doors which left JJ and Reid gobsmacked.

"Reid don't worry the others will find us soon. Everything will be ok." JJ said whilst budging over to Reid.

"I know I just don't want to let the team down." Reid said whilst looking at the floor of the van.

"Spence listen to me" JJ said whilst holding Reid's chin up straight. "you won't let the team down, we are all proud of what you have done in the past and if that changes we will tell you, not that it will, but Reid just listen to me when I tell you this, we all love you, your like the baby of our little family, Hotch and Rossi are the mum and dad, Garcia is the auntie that spoils us all and everyone else are the kids."

Reid laughed at the last thought. "Yeah that's true. But you really mean it, your all proud of me?"

"Would I have said it otherwise?"

"No. Thanks JJ."

"It's ok." JJ said with a smile.

The van started moving again. This time there were 2 people in the front.

"Reid don't worry, everything will be alright."

. . .

"Tim, Tim, has anybody seen Tim?" A man shouted

"Excuse me, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner" Hotch said to the man, "Please could we speak to the manager of this gym?"

"I'm the manager, what can I do for you?" The Manager said to Hotch looking him up and down.

"We are from the FBI." Rossi said showing the manager his badge

"FBI? W-what are you doing here?"

"2 of our agents have gone missing and they were here just before they got took, we would like to see your CCTV cameras please." Hotch said to the man who looked scared and innocent.

"Erm, yeah sure, if you will follow me to our back room please." The manager led Hotch and Rossi to the back room. He noticed the door was open.

"This is supposed to be closed and locked." The manager said.

"Who was the person you was looking for before?" Rossi asked the manager

"The receptionist, there was a queue of people waiting to check in." The manager said. He then walked over to the desk with the computers.

"Here they are." The manager said pointing to the screens

"Could you rewind the tapes to about" Hotch said looking at his watch "3 hours ago?"

The manager rewound the tapes until they saw a skinny male and a blonde short female walk through the doors.

"Stop please. There's JJ and Reid. Could you zoom in for us please thanks?" Hotch said.

"Do you want me to play it in slow motion?" the manager asked politely.

"Yes please." Rossi said whilst staring at the screen.

They watched as they saw Reid and JJ talking to the receptionist and then following the receptionist to the video room.

"They came in this room." the manager said.

"Look around and see if anything is missing." Hotch ordered

Everyone looked around. The manager noticed the draw was opened and was missing 2 handcuffs.

"There's 2 handcuffs missing from this draw." The manager pointed out

"He must have taken them with him." Rossi replied

"We better see if Reid and JJ walk out with Tim." Hotch stated

They went back to the computer screens and then watched Reid and JJ walk out of the gym with Tim.

"What's Tim's full name?" Hotch asked the manager.

"Timothy Cahill."

"Thanks, I will call Garcia to find his address and to find out about him."

Hotch got his phone out and dialled Garcia's number

"Hey Garcia, can you look up the name Timothy Cahill please."

"Yeah sure. Right he works at the Southern Athletic Club..."

"Yes we already know that, where does he live?"

"1921 Southwest 11th Street."

"Ok thanks Garcia." Hotch said as he ended the call.

"1921 Southwest 11th Street." Hotch said to Rossi.

Hotch and Rossi walked out of the video room and out of the gym. They got into the SUV. Rossi got out his mobile and phoned Morgan. He putted it on speaker.

"Tim Cahill." Hotch said

"Is he the unsub?" Emily said

"Yes, we saw him leave with JJ and Reid and not return." Rossi said in reply

"Ok we will meet you at his house then." Morgan said as he closed the lid of his cell.

. . .

**To Be Continued... **

**So there's the 3****rd**** chapter again but improved I hope you like it :) **


End file.
